spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars Monster!
'"Mars Monster!" '''is the fifth episode of ''Awkward, Octopus. Minor/recurring characters appearing *Mars Monster *Aliens Song *Monster Friend Summarized plot Sandy invites SpongeBob and Patrick on a trip to Mars, but Squidward hears Mars rocks can be turned into beautiful furniture, so he sneaks aboard. But he wants to turn back when the friends must face an evil Mars monster! How are they going to stop this temper havoc monster from interrupting their Mars trip? Full plot Squidward, who is reading an "Octopi" (parody of "People") magazine, overhears Sandy talking to SpongeBob and Patrick about a visit to Mars. She tells them that she will be going to Mars because nobody had ever seen the planet. She will be going tomorrow at 2:00 sharp and wants them to come along. "What? She is inviting those barnacles to Mars but not me?" he thinks to himself. In his magazine, he reads that Mars rocks can be made into shining furniture, and is very angry. The next morning at the Krusty Krab, Squidward thought of a plan to get into Mars without anyone seeing him. As he sneaks out of the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob asks where Squidward was going. He lies about going to a clarinet recital, but SpongeBob doesn't know he was lying to him. Squidward then sneaks into Sandy's rocket and hides in a cabinet. When it blasts off out of water, Squidward suddenly can't breathe due to the lack of water, and that he doesn't wear a water helmet when he hides in a cabinet. Eventually, he pops out and rushes to get the water helmet, but accidently shows the others he is there. Sandy asks him how he got into the rocket and passed the high-tech security system. "Maybe it doesn't sense mollusks." Squidward replies. Sandy tells him Gary once crawled in and got sensed. "Uh...." Squidward does not know how to answer. Squidward tells them he accidentally fell in when he was trying to get to Goo Lagoon. Sandy and the others do not believe him and tell him it is not right to lie. Squidward tells them he will not do it again. When the crew arrives at Mars, they were surrounded by aliens that look like Mr. Krabs, Plankton & some other Bikini Bottomites. Squidward dodges the aliens when he finds a whole batch of Mars rocks and runs to steal them. While touching one of it, he is suddenly stopped by a huge roar. The gang looks up and saw that they were trapped by a huge, green Mars monster! Sandy tells Squidward to stay still and be quiet, but Squidward runs and screams around, interrupting the monster. Sandy tells SpongeBob and Patrick that there isn't any special snacks in the planet, which means the monster is furious because he is waiting for it. But when she said that, SpongeBob finally has an idea to stop the trapping. He springs into action with a grill from the rocket, Krabby Patties, Lettuce, Onions, Green Mars Sauce, and Cookies. The monster turned to him and stop scaring Squidward, by the smell of Cookies. SpongeBob then makes a special kind version of Krabby Patties using the ingredients he brought called Mars Cookie Patties. He then gives the patty to the monster to calm it down. The monster is now friends with the Bikini Bottomites! They bring the Mars monster a "no-air-no-water" helmet, that Sandy made and called Squidward that they are leaving, who had a dozen of Mars rocks. They bring it down to Bikini Bottom so that the monster can see their houses. They played a game of Freeze Tag and builds a new house for the monster while singing Monster Friend. They all laugh after singing, ending the episode. Trivia *The moon, from "Sandy's Rocket" and Sandy Goes to the Moon Again!, is seen. *SpongeBob has his Krusty Krew hat in the whole episode, besides the beginning. Squidward has threw his hat onto the cash register before he sneaks into the rocket. **Also, SpongeBob had made a special patty for the Mars monster, which reveals that Cookies are the monster's favorite snack. Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Awkward, Octopus episodes Category:Episodes